Destiy
Status: -= Healthy =- Quotes: * "Ooh wow! What are you?!~" * "Zypher that is not food, spit that out!" * "Huh, there is a great amount of Zerg popping out of the blue..." Personality: Destiy is quite cheerful, hyper and for the most part; always happy. She cares deeply for everyone she comes across even if they hurt her, she will do anything she can to help the ones in need; If her father says yes of course. History: * Destiy was birth when her mother Discord laid an egg without telling Ashlen or Meryle. Hatching in under a day Destiy quickly was taught not to harm others, but instead be lady-like towards everyone. She continued to practice being a lady for several days, until she was finally able to go to the surface. There she met an Order Farmer name Sophia; Sophia took an interest in Destiy, not agreeing with the Orders methods asked Destiy to Infest her. Doing so made her very own body guard; Zypher the first Hunter Killer strain Hydralisk was born. She then continued her adventure alone, ordering Zypher to Guard an area while she was away. Destiy then ran into some training knight, hiding in some bushes she watched. She stared at the Shiny Sticks that they wielded, training with; this peaked her interest and she began her own side adventure of trying to find a Shiny Stick of her own and learning how to use it. *On her two adventures she ran into a young male named Rex Vermillion, not wanting to do what most Mamono do; Destiy hid and watched Rex until she blew her own cover and complemented his Shiny Stick. Rex turned around and drew his sword on her. Destiy was highly fascinated with it and continued inspecting it. Rex quickly grew tired of her, sheathing his sword and taking his leave. Destiy followed him to his home and continued to complement his Shiny Stick. Explaining that the reason she didn't take him by force was because her father told her that it was wrong and that she must act like a lady at all times. She then offered to make him food and a drink. After that Destiy began to smell Rex's Spirit Energy, driving her to act more of a Lady-Like Mamono, Rex then took Destiy's virginity. Rex and Destiy's sexual intercourse was ended by Rex's companion Fluffy how Destiy almost instantly took a liking to. Rex then offered her to live with him and Fluffy. *Destiy set off once more, this time using the trees to travel, jumping from branch to branch. Hearing the sound she recently learned, she followed it. There she meet and seen Usagi, Destiy took a great liking to Usagi, watching and mimicking her movements. Until Usagi cut the branch she stood on off. Destiy begged Usagi to teacher how to weild a sword like her, she continued to refuse Destiy; up until Destiy mentioned about Rex. Usagi quickly flew into a rage, pinning Destiy to a tree and stabbing her threw her left shoulder, Destiy tried to get off but Usagi knocked her out. Destiy woke up sometime later back in Rex's home. Items: * Clothes made by her Father * * * * Family and Friends: * Meryle (Father) * Discord (Birth Mother) * Ashlen (Other Mother) * Zypher (Body Guard) * Rex Vermillion (Friend/Possible Mate) * Fluffy (Friend) * Usagi (Stabby Friend) Category:Characters